The present invention relates to devices for use in vehicles, and in particular, for controlling the temperature of a beverage by use of the air-conditioning and heating systems of a vehicle.
A number of such devices have been proposed. For example, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,452 has helically shaped ducts formed on the inside surface of a container which is affixed to the louvers of a car""s heating/air-conditioning vents. An earlier example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,843. In the ""843 patent, a wire support for an item, such as a beverage can, is covered with a jacket with vertically oriented windows which allow cool or warm air from a vehicle""s A/C or heater to flow horizontally across the beverage container, keeping it warm or cool.
For years, foam sleeves of various kinds have been used to insulate 12 ounce beverage cans. For example, such foam sleeves are sold under the brand name KOOZIE(copyright) by the Norwood Company. (See http://www.rcc-koozie.com). Such foam sleeves are in widespread use and are a well-accepted technique for providing insulation for canned beverages and are most commonly used to keep ambient heat from warming the contents of a 12 ounce can of soda (i.e., pop).
The present invention includes a modified foam sleeve which is adapted to cooperate with a holder affixed to the louvers of a vehicle""s heating/cooling system. A sleeve of the general type which is commonly known is modified to include internal chambers extending from the bottom edge of the sleeve to the top. A holder shaped to receive the sleeve (and a can carried thereby) is affixed to the louvers of a vent on the interior of a car. The sleeve and the can are intended to be lifted out of the holder together as a standard KOOZIE(copyright) sleeve would be. The user will then use the foam sleeve (with the can inside) like a regular foam rubber insulating sleeve. However, when the internally channeled sleeve of the present invention is placed in the holder, the shape of the holder causes cool (or warm) air emanating from the vent to flow upwardly through the channels of the inside of the sleeve. This promotes the cooling or heating of the can held by the channelled sleeve of the present invention.
The advantages and benefits of the present invention will be better understood by referring to the accompanying drawings.